The Black Horse of Uruk
by SummoningIsis
Summary: Hijiro is a natural fighter of the Zyuan, the strongest nation of the country of Kai, invincible. At least that is what Hijiro thought. But then the Uruk came... Rated M for violence and ensuing yaoi. Btw: English is NOT my native language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first stroy written in English being published. Since this is not my natice language, don't bee to hard on me considering grammar (and making sense in general :P) I hope you will enjoy it anyways, if you choose to read it.

**--**

**Chapter 01**

He would fight them. He would take them on one by one, slashing their throats with the curved blade of his katana, which his father before him had used to kill the enemies of Zyuan. He would revel in their blood hitting his face as it had done countless times before. He would even fight them on his own if he had to.

Yes, he was young. But he was strong. He was skilled. Years of training had made him the loyal killer he was. And how many more of his age had fought for Zyuan, their country, their King, their treasure and died in glory? To die in glory, yes, he would do that. And if the time was now, then this would be the way it was supposed to happen and he would take his place and be buried next to the thousand young men who had given their life for this small, yet sacred piece of land.

Thousand? He was exaggerating. No other country of Kai had ever produced more skilled soldiers, warriors and killers as Zyuan had done. It was something in their blood, Sora-sama the white-bearded old, wise man and high-priest-counsellor of Zyuan had told him and his fellow fighters.

This time, he had warned them, too. Maybe even for the first time. But Hijiro was not afraid. "They use a certain kind of unexplored energy to boost their attacks. They are said to be incredibly fast because of this. And ruthless. They take no hostages. But kill those who do not surrender and succumb to their power," Sora-sama had said at the last meeting of Zyuan's majestic army. All fighters had been summoned from their missions in the adjoining lands, had made their way home as swift as possible, had been called for this battle.

So the tribe of Uruk was coming for their land. A smirk spread itself over Hijiro's face. He was picturing the unfolding bloodshed.

_This is going to be fun_, he thought and fastened his grip on the katana, looking over the wide, deep black forest spreading behind Zyuan's gates. All guards had been put up. All in all they were now 40 on the southern wall of the capitol city, awaiting the enemy in the full-moon light.

A bad omen.

The people of Zyuan believed that if the full moon shone on your shelter during war, the gods would lead the enemies to its centre, the fate of those attacked decided – defeat.

But Hijiro did not believe in what the old mystics said. He believed in his potential given to him via his bloodline and fostered through his merciless training, in the sweat, in the tears, in the blood pouring from his wounds.

He was twenty-five yet he had tiny scars all over his well-formed body. Witnesses of war. Witnesses of brutal disputes. Witnesses of complete obedience. Zyuan was everything to him. This is what his father had taught him. This is what he himself had believed in. This is what his brothers and sisters had believed in. This is what his mother had cherished, kissing him goodbye when his King was sending him to war.

They were all dead.

But Zyuan was save.

Happy faces of women and children, proud fathers teaching them how to use the katana, big festivities to cherish the gods, indescribable praise from other nations, the king, celebrating like a fellow man with his warriors in the streets.

A strong wind commenced to blow, taking up the dry sands of the Byuku desert, only a day's walk away from Zyuan. Hijiro ran his sun-tanned fingers through his dark-brown, shoulder-long hair, separating sand grains from strands.

"I wonder if the Uruk are strong enough to bear the challenge of Hell's mouth," said Danzou, the boy Hijiro had grown up with, had fought with, had got drunk with, had cried with when their families had died. Now, again, they were standing next to each other, waiting.

The Byuku desert, Hell's mouth as many nations called it, had no shadow. It bore no water, it bore no life. Only well prepared and well skilled one could survive it – if one got not lost, that is. And getting lost in Hell's mouth, ah, now that was easy.

Both young men, looking into each other's eyes, grinned, defying death that was soon to be crawling at them, smiling at them. Every time they defied death. But they were not scared. At least, that is what they believed.

Hours passed.

The sun was rising and you could hear the bells of the temple chime. Slowly, one chime after the other. The men had not talked much, had been focused on any possible sound, any possible alarm that the enemy was near. But there was no enemy. All was calm.

"Too calm," Yamato, the squad leader, had murmured under his nose. But now the change of guards was coming and Yamato had to order his group to retreat and get some sleep – with their swords as their pillow. The Uruk could come at any time.

Mercilessly the noon sun was shining down on the guards, was shining down on the sleeping warriors, on Danzou and Hijiro, sitting with their backs leaned against the giant city wall. No sleep for them.

No words exchanged.

Waiting.

_Maybe the cowards have retreated_, Hijiro thought. And seriously, who would not be scared facing Zyuan in war?

Again, a grin spreading over the young man's face.

_Cowards_, it echoed through his mind.

But then, he did not know the Uruk…

Eyes closing.

The nauseating heat of the sun having its effect.

His muscles relaxing.

His mind drifting off to darkness.

Breath steadying.

Calm.

All calm.

All dark.

All…

The eye-piercing screams and roars of his fellow soldiers forcible pulled him back into reality.

"What in the world…," he managed to say upon jumping up.

His senses had failed him. Usually, he could detect the enemy many miles away. And now, now they were right **here**. _How had they managed to pass the wall?!_ It raced through his head. And then he saw it. The earth crumbling, and the enemy digging out with immense strength, with bare hands pushing aside the dry and hard sand, in merely a few seconds, darting off into the air, flails, axes, swords, raised above their heads, crashing down on the Zyuan soldiers.

The guards upon the walls had turned, were about to jump down to aide their fellow mates but then, from the air the Uruk came, riding birds of a grown-up tiger's size, with crusty and sharp claws, sharps beaks screeching. Never in the world had he heard such a high-pitched sound, his hands pressed automatically to his ears, the impact of the sound forcing him to his knees.

To his knees!

Overwhelming shame with anger mixed, adrenaline pumping. Gritting his teeth he pulled out his katana. One look to his right – Danzou, eyes fixed upon the two dark figures in front of them. Then his friend's eyes, for a second, shifted, and, giving the approving sign to Hijiro, both men stormed forward, jumping high and with raised blades cutting off both arms of the Uruk soldier who was closest to them. He had no chance to move, so swift was their movement, so strong their arms.

Steadying, lifting swords for their second attack, back to back, the dark sand and dust whirling around them, screams and grunts seeming to come from everywhere.

How in the hell had they not seen the enormous bird being led right down at them?! How in the world did it go so fast?!

The hard beak cut deep into their upper arms, before the bird crashed fully into them, with its claws dragging them along the hard earth, crashing them into the wall of the guardhouse right next to the wall, before taking off into the air again.

Before any coherent sentence could form in his mind, an Uruk grabbed Hijiro's dirty shirt and easily, far too easily, lifted him up, hauled him off the wall and threw him into a group of three of four, Hijiro couldn't see, other soldiers. Two of them grabbed him by his bleeding arms and stretched him, then fists hit his stomach with full force, blood dripping from his mouth down his chin.

Then one arm was released and the Uruk holding his right, tightening his grip, hailed him high into air, sending him flying over the corpses of his fellow warriors, finally crashing into a deserted stall of hand made baskets, the wooden construction elapsing onto him.

Dark.

Calm.

All calm.

All dark.

Then those ear-piercing screams again.

Eyes shot open.

Ignoring the pain, ignoring the blood, ignoring the shame he pushed the wood and the cloths away, pushed his way back into the battlefield. And froze.

The main gate had been broken open, Uruks on giant, coal-black stallions were riding into the city, were trampling over the dead bodies, blood splashing their majestic armory.

There, right opposite Hijiro, by the wall, lay Danzou. At least, what was left of him..

His head, with a pain-written grimace, eyes turned white seemed to stare at Hijiro.

Yes, he had seen death before. Many times. Yet never it had touched the Zyuan so fast, never it had touched his closest friends when he was there.

Never!

He looked around.

The Uruk fighting him just a minute ago had gone, marched further into the city. He could hear the screams of the children being slaughtered. He could hear the cries of the women being raped. He could hear the gurgling shrieks of the soldiers, his soldiers, being pierced and hit by the Uruk's weapons.

Numb he was, yet he started to run, the oh so familiar shaped of Zyuans houses spinning around him, as he raced through narrow corridors, stumbling over the heaps of bloody, human, torn flesh.

It was all over too fast.

One moment off guard, a strong arm caught him, stopped him, fist beating into his face, hauling him off his feet, sending him into yet another wall.

His face hit the ground, dust making his eyes itchy and wet, sand making him cough, blood in his throat making it hard to breathe, the pain in his chest, stomach, arms and legs making it hard to move.

Slowly and with great concentration he managed to open his eyes.

Black hooves coming at him.

He could hear nothing but the giant hooves banging on the ground. Banging in his head. Making his temples almost shatter.

Then the stallion was stopped and the rider, clad fully in black, descended.

Slowly Hijiro's eyes wandered upwards.

There he came.

Long strands of golden-blond hair hanging lose over the broad, steel-clad shoulders. Pale, flawless skin, contrasting with two deep-black eyes. Perfect teeth, shining fully in the noon sun, as he grinned down at Hijiro. His right hand fastened on the giant sword, pulling it out the sheath with a swift sound, the razor sharp and hot tip touching Hijiro's chin, his blood dripping down onto the blade.

Their eyes were fixed intently upon each other.

_This is death_… Hijiro thought. _Death. But no glory._

The foreign rider still grinned and then, with a dark, husky, and evil voice he said:

"Lover? Or Slave. _You_ _choose_…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Silence

Silence.

All dark.

All calm.

Tight sleep.

Painful sleep.

And no dreams.

No, no dreams.

No nightmares.

No thoughts.

Numbness.

And darkness.

Then thirst.

Increasing with every unconsciously taken breath. Hot air filling his lungs. Little coughs due to the dry dust whirled up into the air by the fast pace of the black, majestic strong stallions. Running. Needing no rest. Blood pumping viciously through their thick veins, manes dancing in the menacing wind their speed produced, dark eyes wide open, focused, their bodies following their master's every command obediently. Running. And his thirst growing. Growing unbearable.

Sand grains in his eyes as he slowly tried opening them, focussing his remaining strength into this action. How many hours had passed since he first lay eyes upon the blonde Uruk? How many days?

Finally, after what seemed hours for Hijiro, he had is eyes open, the surroundings gradually coming into focus.

Where the hell was he?

Everything was shaking, hard wood beneath him, sounds of galloping horses, sand everywhere, no shadow. Remorseless sun. _How I hate it_.

Only slowly did he realize that he was trapped in a stable, metal cage on a cart, being pulled by one of the stallions, in the middle of the Uruk army passing through Hell's mouth.

Hijiro froze, kept lying still on the wooden surface scarcely laid out with straw.

Felt… watched.

Ever so slowly, pain racing through his neck and back, he turned his head to the right and once again looked into the pair of seemingly black eyes. There they were again, those tender strands of blonde hair. And that grin. That smirk.

Suddenly, the blonde Uruk yelled out something incoherent to the other soldiers and the whole convoy came to a gradual stop.

Without the wind of the speed the sun's heat was even more unbearable and only now did Hijiro realize just how much he was sweating.

Just how unbearably dry his mouth was.

The loud opening of the metal cage's gate pulled him back into this situation. Startled he looked up – right into the face of the blonde soldier who was holding out a flask towards him.

"Drink this." he commanded with his deep voice and shoved it into Hijiro's face. The sound of the liquid inside splashing against the inner walls was enthralling, Hijiro lost control.

Nervously he screwed open the rusty cap and hastily gulped down the warm water, ignoring some of the liquid running down his chin onto his chest. He drank up the flask's whole content, greedily. And it felt so good.

A strong hand snatched the empty flask violently from him, leaving a tiny scratch on his right palm. And again their eyes met.

"Sweet dreams, Zyuan…", the blonde said almost mischievously.

_Why the fuck is he grinning at me like this?!_

Anger. Bitterness. Mostly anger.

_How I wish I could kill you all…_

Closing the tiny gate to the cage, the blonde Uruk kept his eyes fixed on Hijiro. Waiting. Slightly licking his salty and dry lips in the unbearable heat that was enclosing the army.

_What… What…_

A strange and eerie feeling started creeping over Hijiro suddenly. It was as if each part of his body was slowly going numb, one after the other. All of his remaining, now pathetic strength was being sucked out of him. When his hands went numb, his head crashed onto the cage's bottom and eyes shut.

_All dark._

And the blonde Uruk delighted. Laughing out lout. Screaming "Let's move it!", to the soldiers and saddling his black horse he was still laughing.

The convoy proceeded.

The journey through Hell's mouth took them maybe four or five days. They did not recall, did not need to remember. All that counted was that the arrogant nation of Zyuan was finally destroyed.

They had done their duty and secured their alliance with the country of Ibuku.

Now it would probably only take four or five more weeks to reach Uruk's capitol Zenshin.

They had time.

And there was no danger.

Hijiro could not recall the journey. He never left the cage. The blonde Uruk would give him food and drink – and everyday he would be drugged, drifting off to his weird fantasies of his decapitated friend and the screams of the people of Zyuan. He would walk the deserted streets in the dark, smeared in blood, and he would not know where he was and only upon the weak waking he would remember and then drift off to sleep again.

All calm.

All dark.

_Ah, how beautiful._

Even when in a state one could hardly call 'awake' Hijiro did not know what was going on, did not know where they were, did not understand what the blonde was speaking to him, everything was blurred.

But he didn't mind.

Sleep, sleep and sleep.

And watch the black horses run.

Yes, what beautiful horses. He should get one of these. When he will go back to Zyuan.

_But there is no more Zyuan!_

The blonde Uruk laughing, telling him "Sleep, sleep."

_Or something like that._

Thus Hijiro did not know that his 'kidnappers' had journeyed with him for a whole months and three days.

Still drugged he did not witness being pulled out of the cart by the female slaves at dusk, the blonde Uruk yelling at them, him being taken into this giant building, almost resembling an antique Roman villa, being washed and shaven, fractions of his hair being cut, but not more than five centimetres, the blonde had yelled at his slaves. He couldn't recall being carried into the enormous, highly decorated room with the huge balcony stretching out towards the golden city of Zenshin, and now, at night, the chilly and relaxing wind was blowing over this balcony, directly into the giant chamber, as there was no glass or no door separating the two. It was never cold in Zenshin. Only hot.

Full moon, when he awoke.

He was laying on a futon, spread in front of the curved entrance to the balcony, the wind caressing him gently. No more drugs, his sight was focusing slowly. No dizzy feeling. He knew his name. He knew what had happened.

He sat up with a start.

He had been washed, he instantly felt that. And he wore new clothes. A light pair of khaki cotton wool pants and around his waist a red shawl was tighed loosely. No more.

"Ah, you are awake", said the sinister voice Hijiro had heard in his most wicked dreams.

He turned around instantly to where the voice was coming from and happened to look directly at the blonde Uruk who was sitting on a giant bed. Shirtless, his well formed chest and stomach visible in the full moon light. He wore black loose pants with a white shawl around his waist and black leather sandals. Both his arms were ornamented with silver bracelets. Around his neck he wore a silver amulet and also he had silver, long earrings dangling from his ears.

He stood up and with firm, quick steps approached Hijiro, who was too confused to make a single move, as if all his warrior-qualities had left him, and grabbed him by the left arm, with one pull lifting him up.

Now, they were facing each other. Hijiro being around two inches smaller than the blonde Uruk.

"Tell me your name!", the latter demanded in that deep voice.

Hijiro merely stared into his black eyes. So cold they seemed, so hard.

"You name!", the Uruk screamed that Hijiro's ears seemed to tremble from the inside and instinctively, just to stop this feeling, he answered.

"Hijiro."

"Well, the. Hi-ji-ro," the blonde man mockingly said, then changing into his usual deep tone continued: "I will ask you one more time as when I did the last time, you fainted like a weak woman."

Hijiro gritting his teeth. The blonde grinning, still holding Hijiro's arm tightly. Then he asked his question.

"Lover? Or Slave. Which position do you choose, _Hijiro_?"

Blood pulsing.

Images of his dead companions flashing before his eyes.

Embarrassment.

And anger.

Sheer anger.

Urge to destroy something.

Urge to hit.

Urge to pull out the sword.

But there was no sword.

Only his fists.

And he would use them.

Stretching the right arm out, hands shrinking to a fist, aiming at his perfect face and beating only into air.

_Where did he…?_

A kick in the back sending him right onto the floor and before he could so much as turn to one side, an elbow was hammered into his spine. Hard. A scream escaping his throat.

Turning around trying to hit now, but being hauled off the floor, hit against the wall, then, in one instant only, his two hands being grabbed, trapped above his head, him being pressed with his back to the wall. Looking straight into the anthracite eyes. Hating eyes. Superior eyes. Eyes of a winner.

"You made your choice!", he said. "Fine!", he grinned, pulling him across the room by his hands, hauling him onto the giant bed.

His back hurt viciously where the elbow had hit him. His arms burned where he had grabbed him. And now was grabbing again, pressing them above the head deep into the bed-linen.

"Now", he almost whispered. "I hope you understand by now that your power is inferior to the strength I possess. I killed a hundred of you comrades in merely minutes and I can kill you in less than a second. I know of every move you would do in a fight before you even get to action. I am your superior. I am your master and you will do anything I tell you to do. And now I am telling you not to move, slave, and let me enjoy you a little while." Grinning.

Grinning ripping down the cotton khaki pants in a single hand movement, turning Hijiro onto his stomach, hands gripping him at his waist, pulling him to his knees, spreading his legs with his own knees and then entering him with something hard and sharp.

Hijiro screamed at the impact filled with unbearable pain. His hands dug deep into the sheets, he bit his tongue until it was bleeding as the blonde Uruk brutally, quickly, without remorse thrust into him. Another thrust and he felt himself being torn inside. He screamed and right at this instant, his master grabbed his hair and brutally pulled back his head, in his sinister, deep, angered voice hissing directly into his ear: "Did I not tell you to be quiet?!" and after that pushing Hijiro's head with sheer brute force back against the sheets, almost making him suffocate as he continued to thrust into him.

Hours of pain it seemed for Hijiro when the blonde Uruk finally filled him with his warm liquid.

Slight relief, when he pulled out, blood dripping onto the sheets.

Instantly he was thrown onto the floor, the master kicking him over the floor onto the futon he had awakened on. Hijiro couldn't say anything. The pain taking over the whole control of his body. Ignoring the shame. Ignoring the hatred. Sheer pain eating him from the inside.

He startled as the blonde Uruk put his hands and legs into heavy metal cuffs, then, leaving him laying naked and tied on the futon, got dressed and went to the door.

Before leaving, he turned around and looking into Hijiro's miserable eyes said:

"My name is Satsuki, just in case you feel like screaming my name next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

The pain kept him awake for most of the night, his first night in Zenshin, capitol of the kingdom of Uruk. He felt dishonoured. Used. Betrayed. Damn it, this bastard Satsuki had _fucked_ him. And that Uruk had _enjoyed_ doing that. Humiliating him. Breaking him. Tearing him apart from the inside. Mentally, as well as physically…

Hijiro could hardly move. Even shifting a millimetre caused a brutal stinging racing through his body, he was totally unable to lie on his back. The side had to do. He kept his eyes closed the whole time. Didn't want to see the surroundings in which he had already witnessed so much pain. He merely heard the footsteps across the room, people – slaves – ordering things, tiptoeing to and fro, at some point covering Hijiro with a thin blanket, Satsuki, with his deep voice, yet now lowered, giving his commands.

Hijiro did not see how the blonde Uruk, after the slaves had finally left, sat on the huge bed where he had been the young Zyuan, with a serious face, watching him. Observing him. Satsuki seemed lost in thoughts as his eyes fixed on the half-covered, naked body of Hijiro, chest slowly heaving up and down, sometimes twitching because of the pain he had caused him.

The blonde Uruk took a deep breath and lay down himself, prepared for sleep.

Finally, Hijiro found _his_ sleep, breath steadying, slipping away from the brutal reality, drifting off to Zyuan, standing in front of the main gate, greeting the guards, heading for the administration office to make his report, the warm sun greeting him, rising higher and higher, shining on his skin, making it feel warm, hot, a fire blazing in the sky.

He woke up, and squinted, the giant yellow orb was as if directly opposite him. He tried to turn around, yelping at the pain coming from his behind and back, the metal handcuffs jangling lightly.

When he had turned his head around, away from the sun, he opened his eyes fully and only then realized that Satsuki was hovering above him. Slowly he raised his head to meet the other man's gaze.

He wasn't grinning this time. Merely staring at him. Then Hijiro thought to see a small smile forming in the corner of the blonde Uruk's lips. At this moment Satsuki, shoved a new pair of light trousers into Hijiro's face, stating:

"Get dressed, you're going to the construction site, as the other slaves. The guards will take you there, and if you even so much as try to run away, I am going to make your remaining life worse than any hell you could ever imagine, got that?"

Hijiro was dumbfounded.

"What?", laughed Satsuki out loud. "Did you think you were going to be one of the servants? With _your_ strength?" He was laughing hard now. Hard and menacing.

He bend down to Hijiro and undid the cuffs. "Now get dressed", he hissed before standing up and walking across the room to hang the cuffs onto the wall.

Happy, or something like that, Hijiro put on the trousers. He hated being naked. Especially in front of this guy. When he turned around he almost sprang back, Satsuki was standing right in front of him, bare chest to bare chest it was. Hijiro wanted to take a step back, but Satsuki's arms caught his and pressed him against the Uruk's muscular body.

"Get used to it…", he whispered into his ear, Hijiro could feel his warm breath even on his cheek, and then, with the tip of his tongue Satsuki slightly licked his ear-shell. "By day you're going to be the slave of the kingdom of Uruk, with your bare hands expanding our empire, your whole strength belonging to our kingdom." he continued and then started to lick Hijiro's lobe, slightly biting into it.

_What the hell…_ thought Hijiro, Satsuki's actions having really caught off guard, he couldn't move, just felt his wet tongue on his sensitive skin…

"By night, however," Statsuki continued and traced Hijiro's complete ear with his wet tongue, the Zyuan slightly starting to tremble "your body is mine."

With these words he pushed him forcefully onto the ground, turned around, opened the door of the chamber and shouted some commands out into the corridor.

For the first few seconds, Hijiro sat on the floor, face pain-stricken, as he had fallen on the most painful parts of his body and, he was dumbfounded, confused, still feeling the menacing, yet strangely comforting tongue on his ear.

"Get up!", Satsuki shouted, and without thinking, Hijiro obeyed. He could have slapped himself instantly, but there was no time to consider his situation right now.

There were two Uruk guards who, taking him by his arms, forcibly led him out of the room, down the big corridor, out into the streets. Hijiro froze.

Zyuan did not have slaves. They hated the idea, it was degrading, not even enemies would deserve such a way of life.

Uruk seemed to follow different principles.

There, out on the dusty streets was a whole convoy of slaves, led by the guards, marching off to the 'construction sites' as Satsuki had called them. Hijiro was being pushed into the mass of hungry-looking, dirty, tired people. He could not form a single coherent sentence in his mind. What he saw simply appalled him.

_And I am one of them._

The work was hard. Primitive and hard. Pushing giant bricks from the small port to the buildings under development, heaving them up, higher and higher as the walls rose. Pulling, pushing, carrying. With almost no break.

But it was a great opportunity for Hijiro to get rid of his aggressions, his tense, confused feelings. Only at some point he did look around. Yes, he knew resistance was pointless. As a warrior himself he could judge other warrior's strength, and Satsuki had just given him another display of these immense powers the Uruk possessed. He knew he could stand no chance against him, and here at the construction site, there were even more than 50 guards, overlooking everything and everyone. And hell knows how strong they were. Fuck, they had totally destroyed Zyuan.

Zyuan!

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

_Fuck!_

As he was strong he had no difficulty in handling the heavy burdens except for those moments, when the pain from behind shot through his body. Gritting his teeth he only watched the black Uruk guards hit the weaklings, failing under the heavy weight, kissing the dust, kissing the slicing whip.

_Fuck!_

He wished he could kill them.

"_I killed a hundred of you comrades in merely minutes and I can kill you in less than a second."_Satsuki's words echoed in his mind.

He had no chance.

It was almost dark, as the guards led the slaves away. Again passing the dusty, broad street, there, the villa.

Again it were two guards who this time separated him from the slaves' crowd, grabbing him by his arms.

Anger.

"You can let me go, I won't run away for fuck's sake!", he hissed at them, but merely earned a grin and a powerful bash into his face. He could taste blood.

Up the stairs, down the corridor, the door opening.

Still tasting blood.

He was shoved onto the floor, right to the feet of Satsuki, who looked down on him. He saw the blood on his cheek and frowned.

The two guards bowed but before they could leave, Satsuki spoke.

"What did he do?"

The guards looked at each other and then the left spoke:

"He wanted us to let go off him, said he wouldn't run."

"Slaves have no right to speak to us!", the other one joined in.

Satsuki's face darkened.

"If you ever again so much as touch him, I am going to execute you, is that understood?", he almost screamed at them.

The guards, taking one step back, bowed, approved and quickly left.

_What was that…?_ Hijiro thought, his cheek still burning from the hit.

Satsuki bent down to him and suddenly, unexpectedly, put his right hand on Hijiro's cheek. It was a gentle touch, sending some weird sparks through his whole body. Satsuki looked him into the eyes and then grinned.

"You stink and you're dirty. You should get washed." he then said and took his hand away.

Hijiro glared at him, eyes following Satsuki as he went to the other side of the room, to a second door. He opened it and then signalled to Hijiro to come to him.

_Ah, what the hell._

It was utter pain standing up, but somehow he managed and trotted to his master. _Master, pah!_

He entered the small adjoining room, with Satsuki's hand fixed on his right shoulder, feeling his breath at the back of his neck. The door was closed behind the two men.

Inside, there was nothing but a small pool in the floor, about one metre in depth, filled with clear water and a small drawer next to the door with linen lying neatly folded on it.

With one hand movement Satsuki had taken off Hijiro's trousers and pushed the naked young man into the pool.

"On you knees" he commanded and so Hijiro did. He knelt down, with his back still to his master, the cool water embracing him, relaxing him.

He heard his master's clothes fall down to the floor and the tall blonde man slowly entering the pool. He could hear the light splashes of the water. And then Satsuki was right behind him, his chest pressing against Hijiro's back, his hard organ clearly sensible.

Hijiro gasped almost imperceptibly. But Satsuki nonetheless heard, and smiled into Hijiro's fine, dark hair. He put his arms around him, caressing his chest, letting his hands wander all over the man's body. Down his neck, over the chest again, down to his abdomen, down his groin, along the inner side of his thighs, moving up the same way.

Satsuki's hands were sending weird and at the same time pleasurable currents into Hijiro's groin.

_No… This is not h__appening… _he thought as he felt himself getting aroused. And this, in the clear water, was becoming quite visible.

Satsuki, grinning to himself, once again retraced the shape of Hijiro's inner thighs and moving back again, his right hand clasped Hijiro's, by now pretty hard, member.

This caused an unexplainable shock to the young man of Zyuan. Hijiro let out a loud moan and his head instantly tilted back, thus leaning against the left shoulder of Satsuki who, while slowly starting to pump Hijiro's organ, started spreading first soft kisses all over the smaller man's neck, then switched to licking it and finally to biting it softly.

Hijiro, unable to control himself and totally not caring, pressed himself against Satsuki, his head still resting on the other man's shoulder, his hands, somehow wandered to Satsuki's knees, holding onto them, trying to suppress his moans.

Satsuki, realizing the tighter getting hands around his knees, grinning even wider, pumped harder and just as another moan escaped Hijiro's mouth, a declaration of the coming orgasm, Satsuki let go completely and moved back to sit up on the edge of the pool, legs spread.

Hijiro almost fell back but managed to steady himself with both of his hands.

"Come here." Satsuki said seductively and held out his hand to Hijiro, who by now had turned around and was facing his master. Slowly he moved closer, Satsuki's hand fastening on his upper right arm, pulling him directly between his legs, his nose almost touching the enormous, poised organ of the Uruk.

Hijiro swallowed.

"Now," Satsuki started to say. "Just do it like the women have always done to you."

With this said, Satsukis hand left Hijirio's arm and gripped his hair at the back of his head, pulling his him closer and thus making Hijiro take his member into his warm, wet mouth.

_Here we go then…_

The grip on his hair loosened and Hijiro started to lick the organ from the shaft to the tip, letting his tongue circle the tip, nibbling on the slit, then taking the whole member back into his mouth, moving his head up and down. Over and over, the same procedure. Licking, nibbling, sucking. Sucking hard.

The grip on his hair tightened, his master breathing hard, yet still grinning, watching Hijiro suck him off.

"Suck harder, brat", he hissed at him and thrust deep into Hijiro's mouth, nearly gagging him. But he obeyed. He had not other choice. And actually, he was in a daze, lost all his sensed, merely heard his master's voice and forgot about everything else. No dead friends in his mind now, but his master's organ in his mouth, his master tearing at his hair, while splashing his semen all over Hijiro's tongue.

"Swallow or I'll kill you", he commanded in a deep, husky voice. But Hijiro would not have had another choice, as Satsuki had his head pressed against his member so hard, he would not have been able to move away.

The hot fluid ran down his throat.

Satisfied Satsuki let go of him and swiftly got back into the pool, down on his knees, right next to Hijiro.

"Wash your mouth", he whispered and then as swiftly as he had entered the pool again, left it, and dried himself. He left one linen for Hijiro and then left the room.

After the Zyuan had got dressed again, which was merely his pants, he slowly entered his master's room again, closing the door to the poolroom behind him. Satsuki was standing there, where the futon had lain, looking out over the town. He wore a fine, black garment of silk, similar to a kimono.

Slowly he turned around to face Hijiro who was looking at the spot, he had slept on.

"As you are a slave", started Satsuki "you will sleep in the cells of the cellar, as do the others."

A grin spread over his face.

Hijiro's hands clenched his fists.

_How he hated him._

Satsuki's face turned serious again.

"Get the hell out!" he screamed at Hijiro and instantly the door opened, an Uruk guard waiting in the entrance.

Hijiro didn't need to be told twice. He _wanted_ to get out of here, _fuck you Satsuki!_

"Oh, before I forget Hijiro," Satsuki threw in, making the Zyuan stop and look at him. "Nice job!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Sleep in the slave's cellar was impossible. Rats, spiders, the smell of dirty flesh and decay, moisture, water trickling down the cold, rotting stones, ten people in one cell that would have offered just enough space for four, the nonexistent straw to cover the humid and cold stone floor and no bedding at all made sleep impossible.

He lay awake the whole night, listening to whines and sobs of his now weak comrades. Listening to their pain, ignoring his own.

Yes, he would kill _him_, he just had to wait, he had to get stronger and then he would kill them all. Yes. That was a good plan.

At least a plan, that would keep him going.

Or so he thought.

At the construction sites the whip did not spare him anymore. On many days he stopped counting the various painful impacts, cutting into his flesh causing blood to trickle, causing skin to sear.

Several days it followed the same pattern.

Work.

Being led to the villa, Satsuki pushing him into the pool and then letting him please him orally.

Then throwing him back into the cellar.

_Will this __never end?_

This day was particularly hot, the whip seemed never to miss his flesh, tore open wounds almost healed, dirt stinging painfully in the crusty blood.

Blood mixed with sweat mixed with dirt and more blood. But no tears.

During those eight or nine hours of his strength being abused he caught a glimpse of other warriors. The Niveh he meant to see, a tribe he had once fought with, impressive warriors. Some of the clan of the Wolf, intellectual fighters and magicians – slaves of the Uruk.

_No __chance._

He focused on the heavy weights he had to carry, had to push, had to lift. His feet hurt unbearably, as if pieces of glass were continuously cutting into his soles, the sinews in his legs felt as if being torn at from both directions, his back was about to break, or so was at least the feeling.

And the sun didn't make it easier.

_No shadow for the slaves._

He was rejoicing when he was granted a sip of water, when the whip hit the man behind him instead of the Zyuan, he was glad when the guards proclaimed the end of the day, with the sun about to set.

Wandering dumb among the slave crowd, feet stinging, mouth dry, back aching. Not caring about anything.

He saw the villa, saw the two Uruk guys approaching him, let himself be led out of the crowd – this time without the guards laying hands on him – followed them through the door, up the stairs to the door leading to Satsuki's room.

They left.

And he was staring at the dark wooden frame in front of him.

Suddenly, the door was opened, Satsuki standing directly in front of Hijiro, eyes meeting.

"Get in.", the blonde said in a calm voice and took a step to the left, to make space for Hijiro to enter. Again, Satsuki motioned toward the pool door, saying: "You're worse than yesterday. Get into the pool." Then following him, shutting the door behind the two men.

He saw the clear, the clear inviting, soothing water. Yes, he wanted to get in. Without hesitation he stripped off his trousers, not caring Satsuki was watching him. Watching him intently.

The first feeling of the cool water around his ankle, when he entered the pool, was the best. He sat down, water now reaching his breast, automatically closing his eyes.

_This… feels… so… good…_

Cold hands resting on his shoulders suddenly.

Satsuki had backed against him, his long, graceful legs stretched along Hijiro's scarred. And then, Satsuki lightly, yet skilfully, began to knead Hijiro's shoulders, whispering "Relax…"

His strong fingers, gently massaging his neck, getting rid of all the nasty knots that had made Hijiro's day hell. Slowly moving down over the shoulder, down the spine, kneading each muscle carefully.

Hijiro's eyes shut open, when the comforting hands had left his back.

_More_.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a smell of Jasmine and the hands, now coated with a cold liquid, went back to the work. "You really need to be soaped from head to tow, sweetheart…" Satsuki whispered more than said, spreading the jasmine-scented liquid gently all over Hijiro's shoulders and back, his fingers still producing those relaxing, kneading-motions while letting his hands wander, conquering Hijiro's tension fully.

His fingers traced the Zyuan's spine down wholly. Then, his hands, under water, wandered slowly across his pelvis, lightly brushing the curly, pubic hair, Hijiro for a split second holding his breath, then wandering across his abdomen up his belly, over his chest, both hands randomly running over hardened nipples. This slight touch send a pleasant, yet unexpected, shiver running down Hijiro's whole body, head ever so slightly bending backwards.

_What was going on? Why don't I just hit that bastard?!_

Satsuki's hands continued the begun 'circulation'. Stroking, messaging, spreading the soap down Hijiro's back, wandering over his pelvis under the clear water, up his belly to his chest and back over his shoulders.

Hijiro did not even realize that his eyes had closed, that his breath had lowered…

Satsuki's hands were once again nearing his chest. Suddenly Hijiro twitched as Satsuki lightly, yet distinctively, pinched both his left and right nipple between his thumb and index fingers, grinning at the response he was given.

Some weird and slightly tense feeling was stirring in Hijiro's stomach.

Satsuki's hands once more very gently scratched Hijiro's back. This time, when they were moving around his pelvis, with one sleek motion Satsuki pressed himself against Hijiro's back, only one second later grabbing his half-hardened manhood with his left hand, eliciting a surprised and loud moan from the Zyuan, whose eyes had shot open in an instant.

_Yet, I cannot protest._

With his right hand he continued stroking up his belly, up his chest, starting to brush his nipple lightly. Hijiro suddenly felt Satsuki's breath on his right shoulder, then his wet tongue, licking all the way of his neck up to his ear, letting his tongue play ever so slowly with Hijiro's soft lobe, then licking along the shell, gently entering the ear itself and then continuing to nibble on his lobe. His left hand all this while was stroking his manhood, fingers gently crawling from tip down to shaft, ever so slow, gently pressing his testicles, pulling very, very softly, then letting his skillfull fingers wander back to the tip, thumb running over the split of the, by now, fully hard member, smearing some of the precum over the whole of his throbbing cock. By now Hijiro was not longer able to suppress his moans. Breathing hard, his head once again leaned back against Satsuki's well formed body, moaning slightly, biting his lips at certain currents that Satsuki's hands was sending through his whole shivering body.

_More_.

Satsukis right hand left Hijiro's nipples and gently touched Hijiro's chin, turning his head to the right, making the Zyuan face his blonde master.

Hijiro went almost blank, as the soft and broad lips of Satsuki touched his, as Satsuki kissed him.

_So gentle._

Hijiro, without any reasonable explanation to himself, kissed back, let Satsuki willingly spread his lips with his. The Uruk's tongue entered Hijiro's hot mouth. A battle of tongues ensued, Satsuki still holding on to Hijiro's chin, pressing the smaller man against himself, pumping his cock with his left hand. Satsuki's tongue was encircling Hijiro's. He increased the speed. Lips started crashing against the other, tongues starting to battle and to dance, dominance clearly claimed by the blonde Uruk who now started to suck on Hijiro's lower lip, then licking across it gently, licking the upper lip after, entering with his tongue, meeting the other tongue.

_Ecstasy._

The master ended the kiss and pulled away, Hijiro's eyes shooting open, looking questioningly at Satsuki, who had stood up, with his erect member, looking down at Hijiro. Then he held out his hand and fixed his gaze upon Hijiro. Waiting.

Hijiro, not able to think straight anymore, still feeling his master's hands on his crotch, grabbed the hand being held out to him and now helping him get up, pulling him out of the pool, wrapping him in a towel, and wiping him dry, all the while smiling at him, catching his gaze all the time. Not really knowing how and why, Hijiro took the other towel into his hand and started to dry Satsuki's shoulders and chest. Gently. Satsuki froze for a few seconds, merely looking down at what Hijiro was doing. Letting his eyes wander down the younger man's body, stopping at the hard organ he had, just a few minutes ago, touched intensively. Which he wanted to touch again. Now.

Satsuki ripped the towel out of Hijiro's hand who, startled, took a step back, but was pulled against the lean body of Satsuki the next second. The blonde pressed hard against the Zyuan, and, their erections brushing slightly together, two moans were very clearly audible in the small pool room.

Satsuki pressed Hijiro against the wall, right next to the door and pressed his hot lips against his, opening them, letting his tongue slide into the ventured place, challenging the younger one's tongue to a fight, proving dominance once again. Licking, biting, pressing, letting Hijiro's light moans into his mouth, suppressing his own.

Then he broke off the kiss and looked deep into Hijiro's eyes, whose gaze was fixed on him. Both were breathing hard, feeling their organ twitch.

Then Satsuki's hands went straight to Hijiro's back side, grabbing both of his cheeks, lifting him up, Hijrio's legs automatically wrapping around the taller mans waist, his arms wrapping around his neck. Gazes still locked together Satsuki, in a husky, yet aggressive and needy voice hissed: "I need you. Now!"

Then, carrying Hijiro, he started to approach the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

Hijiro's eyes never left his master's, his legs were wrapped around Satsuki, he was holding onto his shoulders and neck with his arms, breathing hard.

"I need you", Satsuki had said. And there was no chance Hijiro would be spared. The Zyuan twitched. Inside, he was fighting a battle with himself, although the outcome of this fight had already been decided. And he knew. He did not understand, yet he knew.

_He wanted this, needed this, too._

Again an electric current was sent through the whole of his body, when his erection was pressed harder against Satsuki's muscular belly. A small whimper escaped Hijiro's mouth and his eyes shut half upon this touch. Then, merely a few seconds later, his back gently landed on the warm and soft mattress of the giant bed, eyes opening, meeting Satsuki's gaze, Satsuki who was breathing hard too, devouring Hijiro with his mere stare. A whole minute passed with the blonde just hovering over Hijiro, pinning the smaller man's arms into the silk material above his head. Without a word spoken, Satsuki bent down and engaged Hijiro into a first gentle and then rougher turning kiss. Challenging, battling, winning tongue.

Then the Uruk started to sprinkle little kisses down Hijiro's left cheek, down his chin, to his neck and then, slowly, up to his ear, starting to lick his lobe, making sure that his erect member was pressed against the hard manhood of the younger man all this time and while sucking gently on Hijiro's lobe, slowly and just very slightly, moving his hips, making their organs rub against each other.

Hijiro's hands had clenched into fists, were still being pinned to the bed by Satsuki. He shuddered at every minimal movement of Satsuki's hips and the blonde's tongue teasing his sensitive ears was making him crazy.

Another, harder, rub of their erections made Hijiro moan out loud, his eyes closing, succumbing to the pleasure.

At this, Satsuki let go of Hijiros hands, his arms moving down to the Zyuan's waist, while his lips were leaving little trails of kisses on his neck, licking at his collar bone, down to his chest. Then the blonde very gently, but teasingly bit down on Hijiro's left hard nipple, feeling the man under him twitch, and hearing him take in a rough breath. He continued to lick his nipple, circling it with his tongue, sucking lightly on it, while his right hand started brushing over the right nipple, but then went down to his groin, gently starting to stroke his poised organ, running his fingers over the whole length, up and down, then moving lower to his testicles, while his tongue was still playing with his nipple.

Hijiro's eyes were pressed shut, his head tilted back, his hands holding onto the silky bedding. He was breathing harder.

Satsuki's lips left the nipple now and moved lower. Down, over heaving chest, to the tensed belly, tongue sliding into Hijiro's navel, then moving lower, lips spreading small kisses over his abdomen. Satsuki's left hand was resting on Hijiro's left thigh, with his right he held the smaller man's cock up. Then he started to lick it, vibrating his tongue along the underside of Hijiro's shaft, then swirling the wet organ around the pulsing head, a silent begging for more, making Hijiro gasp, sending sizzling waves of heat through the whole of his body, the Zyuan's hand reaching up to cover his mouth, slightly biting into it.

Satsuki continued to lick Hijiro's cock and then, with one sleek motion, took the whole of it into his mouth, the tip ramming the backside of his throat, eliciting a loud groan of Hijiro, whose back arched off the bed. Satsuki started to suck, bobbing his head up and down, first slowly, then, due to his own excitement, faster. And harder. His tongue kept swirling around the underside of the shaft, Hijiro's tip banging Satsuki's throat and his hands somehow during all this while threading through the blonde's hair, all the more encouraging him to suck and lick harder. Hijiro's body convulsed, broken moans of pleasure were audible in the room.

Suddenly it stopped. Abruptly. The weight being lifted off Hijiro. His eyes shot open.

Satsuki was next to the bed, opening a small drawer. His head turned to the Zyuan. And he smiled.

"Don't worry, I will be right with you, I just need to get something.", he said and then, with a joyous "ah!" he removed a small, copper bottle out of the drawer and moved back on top of Hijiro.

Straightaway he took the Zyuan's throbbing cock back into his mouth, drawing a pleasure-hiss from him. Then, suddenly, Hijiro could feel one wet finger probing his entrance, encircling the tense muscle.

Giving his member a thorough lick Satsuki whispered: "You have to relax, Jiro. And then I promise, I will make you feel good."

With this said, the blonde took the whole length back into his wet mouth and ever so slowly inserted his slickened digit into Hijiro.

He twitched at the instant pain of the intrusion.

"Relax…" Satsuki whispered once more, then continuing to bob his head.

_Relax_.

The blonde started to gently pump his finger in and out of Hijiro, gradually reaching the rhythm of his bobbing head and doing both movements parallel.

At first it hurt, then, gradually, and probably due to the actions of Satsuki's mouth, it started to feel OK. Then good. And then, as Satsuki slightly twisted and shifted his finger, it felt _great_.

An audible, husky groan filled the room.

"I've got you…" whispered Satsuki, hot breath against Hijiro's wet cock.

As Satsuki continued to suck and lick and slightly nibble, he thrust into Hijro with another finger and after a short while, filled with fragments of moans and whimpers, added a third, slickened digit, all this while thrusting at Hijiro's prostate.

_This feels incredible.__ More._

Just as this thought formed itself in Hijiro's mind, the fingers left his hole.

As he opened his eyes, he looked directly into Satsuki's, whose face was directly over his. He engaged the Zyuan into a deep and passionate kiss, then, looking into his eyes once again he managed to so much as whisper:

"I'm gonna take you. This time I will be gentle. I promise", positioning himself at Hijiro's entrance and slowly pushing in.

Hijiro's fingernails dug into Satsuki's shoulders, as the blonde pushed his enormous length into the smaller man until it was all in inside. Both men were panting. Satsuki let Hijiro get adjusted to the big cock filling him.

"I'm gonna start moving." Satsuki moaned after a certain while and moving his hips backward, slid his cock halfway out, gently pushing it all back in. In this manner, he continued circling his hips, lightly and slowly thrusting into Hijiro.

The Zyuan breathed loudly, trying to suppress his forming groans, trying to swallow them.

Taking these reactions as a good sign, and actually not being able to retain himself anymore, Satsuki increased his speed, thrusting faster and with this, harder. Not realizing himself, Hijiro had started to move along with Satsuki's thrusts.

"Look at me!", Satsuki, under breath, demanded. "Look at me while I fuck you!", he demanded again.

Hijiro opened his eyes and, with his mouth opened, letting out another moan, looked at Satsuki, moving on top him, pounding into him faster with each thrust. Hirjio bucked his hips, writhed, felt the pulsating cock of the blonde ramming his insides, randomly ramming this spot that was making him crazy.

The sound of flesh slamming against flesh filled the room. Moans and whimpers mingled.

Satsuki shifted a little, and hit Hijiro's prostate right on, making the man scream out loud, blushing in all possible shades of red.

"Have you again…", Satsuki grinned adding: "Scream my name"", then starting to thrust hard into Hijiro at this angle, pounding his prostate, making him scream, his body convulse, whimper, always locking his gaze to his eyes.

"Say my fucking name, brat!", Satsuki groaned with a deep thrust.

"Sa-Satsuki!", Hijiro managed to moan.

The Uruk then lifted Hijiro's right leg and thrust in even deeper, making the Zyuan scream again. With his left hand, Satsuki started to pump Hijiro's neglected, yet utterly throbbing, wet cock in time of his thrusts.

_This is delirium._

Hijiro felt a strong pulse coursing through the whole of his body, making his body arch off the bed, eliciting loud moans from his mouth, a tiny trickle of saliva trailing down his chin. He was close. So close. His fingers gripped Satsuki's shoulders tighter, leaving small half moon shapes behind.

Satsuki grinned, groaning huskily.

"You're incredibly tight.", he hissed to Hijiro. "I love that."

Then he leaned down and engaged Hijiro in a sloppy kiss, lips meeting randomly, crashing against each other, tongues sliding over each other.

Satsuki increased the speed of his thrust and was now pounding ferociously into Hijiro.

_So close._

The Zyuan cried out loud, his body pressing against the soft bed as he came, spilling the warm seeds on Satsuki's hand and his own stomach. The blonde, feeling the body around his organ tense up and press against his throbbing member, was sent over the edge, seconds later. Hijiro felt him come deep inside of him, warming him up from the inside, with a loud moan.

Satsuki collapsed onto Hijiro.

Both men were still panting, sweat mingling with sweat.

Slowly, they were calming down. Then Satsuki slid out of Hijiro and after having left the bed for a few minutes, he came back with a semi-wet towel, and started cleaning his slave.

Hijiro could not think straight.

What the fuck had just happened? What did he do? And _why_?!

"You're gonna sleep here tonight.", said Satsuki in his steadied, usual deep tone when he finished with the wiping and got off the bed.

So did Hijiro, eyes searching for the futon.

"Now where the fuck do you think you're going?", snapped Satsuki at him, frowning in his direction.

"Y-you said I have to sleep here, so…" Hijiro replied.

"In the goddamn bed, you idiot, now get in there.", Satsuki answered and before Hijiro could move the blonde had grabbed his arm and so much as shoved him back onto the soft mattress.

Hijiro lay on his back and felt Satsuki clutch to the left of his side, the blonde's chin resting on his the Zyuan's head, Satsuki's right arm around his waist.

"Sleep.", Satsuki whispered.

And so Hijiro did, rejoicing in the softness beneath him and the warm body at his side…


End file.
